What Do You Mean!?
What Do You Mean!? (どういうことなの！？ Dou Iu Koto Na No!?) è una canzone Hatsune Miku che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da Kuchibashi P. Si è sbloccato cancellando Fire◎Flower. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"What happens when a science-loving girl falls in love...? Follow along in the video version of this Kuchibashi P hit, featuring an ultra-cute dance routine! Will Miku find a solution to her vexing conundrum...?!"'' Liriche Giapponese=隣で悩んでる私の思考は 局所解で揺れる振り子時計 恥ずかしい単語を縦に並べて 次のパズルに着手したとこ 難解な式で描いた愛情 人という機械は思い馳せる どういうことなの　どういうことなの 君は誰が好き？ どういうことなの　どういうことなの そういう意味じゃない どういうことなの　どういうことなの 君の好みは？ どういうことなの　どういうことなの 私、届いてる？ 数字に頼らないならば 退屈を何に変えれるだろう 不意に目が合って吐息隠す そして人という機械に思い馳せるのか どういうことなの　どういうことなの 君は何が好き？ どういうことなの　どういうことなの そんな事じゃない！ どういうことなの　どういうことなの 君は誰が好き？ どういうことなの　どういうことなの 全部教えて どういうことなの　どういうことなの 君の笑顔に どういうことなの　どういうことなの 私、共起する 教えてね|-|Romaji=tonari de nayandeiru watashi no shikou wa kyokushokai de yureru furiko dokei hazukashii tango o tate ni narabete tsugi no PUZZLE ni chakushu shita toko nankai na shiki de egaita aijou hito to iu kikai wa omoihaseru douiu koto na no douiu koto na no kimi wa dare ga suki? douiu koto na no douiu koto na no souiu imi janai! douiu koto na no douiu koto na no kimi no konomi wa? douiu koto na no douiu koto na no watashi, todoiteru? suuji ni tayoranai naraba taikutsu o nan ni kaereru darou fui ni me ga atte toiki kakusu soshite hito to iu kikai ni omoihaseru no ka douiu koto na no douiu koto na no kimi wa nani ga suki? douiu koto na no douiu koto na no sonna koto janai! douiu koto na no douiu koto na no kimi wa dare ga suki? douiu koto na no douiu koto na no zenbu oshiete douiu koto na no douiu koto na no kimi no egao ni douiu koto na no douiu koto na no watashi, kyouki suru oshiete ne|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di ikuy398' My thought being troubled next to me is A pendulum clock swinging on a local solution It has put words embarrassing in a column And made a start on next puzzle Drawn with an abstruse equation: Affection Machines called human meditate What do you mean? What do you mean? Who do you like? What do you mean? What do you mean? That's not what I mean What do you mean? What do you mean? What's your liking? What do you mean? What do you mean? Am I measuring up to you? If no depending on numbers, I wonder what I can convert the boredom into Suddenly I catch your eye and hide my sigh, and then So I meditate on a machine called human What do you mean? What do you mean? What do you like? What do you mean? What do you mean? That's not what I mean What do you mean? What do you mean? Who do you like? What do you mean? What do you mean? Tell me everything What do you mean? What do you mean? For your smile What do you mean? What do you mean? I get co-occurred Tell me Video 【初音ミク】どういうことなの！？【Project DIVA F】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 【初音ミク】どういうことなの！？【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2011